Ghetto Girl: The Life Of Bella Swan
by AmberLouise92
Summary: Bella grew up on the rough streets of Moss Side, Manchester UK . Her brother Jasper, is a notorious drug dealer and roped Bella into his dark world, with a new kid in town, can Bella change her ways to be good?
1. Chapter 1: Fuck My Life

A/N: I'm re-writting this story. I never really felt comfortable posting this but hey ho, It's making a come back and I'll hopefully get it right this time! :D

-Chapter One-

Fuck My Life

"Edward, stop being such an arsehole! Pull this fucking car over and let me the FUCK out! I'm walking home from here, and Jasper is so gonna kick your arse for subjecting me to this torture!" I snarled.  
"Bella, stop being so difficult will you? Your meeting my parents, big deal!" Edward kept speeding towards the motorway, to his mansion of a home in the Cheshire country side. I was in full panic mode, that's exactly why I couldn't do this. His parents are one of the wealthiest families in this whole area and they did it legally too, something I'm not totally familiar with. This whole ridiculous thing started six months ago, spring was on the horizon and Edward decided he wanted to slum it with people 'from the Ghetto'.

_SIX MONTHS AGO..._

"Bella! Get your arse down here NOW!" Mum was on the war path, _again_! I'd forgotten to pick up her three bottles of cider on my way home from college and now I was in deep shit for it. I sighed and stormed downstairs, "what have I done now Mummy dearest?" Sarcasm dripping from every word, Mum scowled at me,  
"you ungrateful little shit! I raise you, clothe you, feed you and put a roof over your pretty little head and all I ask in return is that you can just pop into the offie and get me my drink! Mouthy little bitch!" I snorted at her little speech, for as long as I can remember Jasper's been the one who's sorted me out, cleaned my clothes and fed me, not her! "Fuck you!" I shouted at her, big mistake; quicker than I can blink she's there in my face and I'm on the floor, protecting my head from her kicks.

"MUM! What the FUCK! Get off of her, you're going to do her some damage one of these days and then I'm gonna fuck you up!" I felt Jaz pick me up off the floor and dust me off, "do you _have _to piss her off this early Bee? Seriously, one day I'm not gonna be home and she's going to kick you to death!" I snorted at him and went to my room...

Living in one of Manchester's most notorious districts had it's advantages and disadvantages, for a start no one fucked with me in these ends, Jasper Swan was well-known for knifing and shooting worthless motherfuckers; he showed them no mercy and he was the biggest drug dealer this side of Manchester, everyone knew him and that also included them knowing me. The disadvantages are coppers, fucking thousands of 'em swarming the streets of Moss Side. Being stopped by them wasn't such a shock anymore, obviously as the little sister of Jaz S, I had a rep for being a 'Hard Knock'. I could handle myself; I knew this, I'd been fighting with the sketts and the dickheads on my estate for years and I hadn't lost one fight yet.

I do a bit of business for my brother and his mates from time to time, collecting money and such. I do deals too, that's how I kept my money coming in. I have a safe in my room at the back of my wardrobe hidden in a hollowed out piece of wall. Jaz installed it when I was fifteen, when I started dealing for him at school, nothing heavy just a bit of speed, skunk and weed. One day he said to me, _'Bee, you're gonna help with the business, just dealing some shit to your mates at school, nothing heavy. I'll cut you in so you got your own money and stuff, for whatever girly shit you need.' _I don't mind helping my brother out, he is everything to me and I love him more than anything in the world.

Once in my room; I got ready for college like every other cold, wet morning. I threw on my black skinny jeans and a tight orange v-neck jumper, putting on my black Ugg boots to finish it off.

"Jaz, I'm taking the Audi today!" I called up the stairs, I heard a muffled 'whatever, drive safely!' So I grabbed the keys and my hoodie and headed out. I got in the car, threw my bag on the back seat and pulled my mobile out of my pocket hitting number '2' on the speed dial.

"Hey Bee, what's up?"

"Bitch, I'm on my way I got the car today, see you in ten. Be ready I ain't waiting. Luv ya."

"What the fuck ever, see you in ten, luv ya too."

I hit the end button and put my phone in the hands free stand, started the car up and sped away.

I pulled up in front of Rosalie's place and beeped the horn twice, she came running out with her bag slung over her body. I leant over and opened the door for her and she jumped in; switching the CD over before putting on her seat belt.

"So doll, what're we up to today? Apart from shitty college?" Rose asked as I pulled out into traffic,

"I was thinking we could go into town for lunch then go out on the town tonight, I seriously need a night away from the woman I call 'Mum'. She hit me again today, Jaz had to pull her off me, seriously Rosie I hate her so much, I can't wait to move out. Only problem is Jaz won't let me." I huffed in annoyance at my brother. Rose laughed loudly and I drowned her out by turning up the CD she'd put on.

We got to college and I parked my car, climbing out I noticed the new kid straight away. He looked rather scared if I'm completely honest and a little lost. Poor guy wouldn't last a day here looking like that, plus he looked like one of them 'Rich Dicks', I decided to make this easier on him, Rosie spotted me eying him with appreciation.

"Ah, fresh meat. Bee, you're eye fucking the poor lad. Did you not have breakfast this morning?" She laughed, I gave her the finger and slowly starting walking towards him.

He just stood there looking around the car park like a lost puppy, I smiled at him when I caught his eye, his answering smirk was sexy as hell.

I finally came to stand about a foot away from him, "hey, I'm Bella Swan. Who're you?" I held my hand out for him to shake he took it softly and shook it twice.

"Edward Cullen; pleasure to meet you." I was enveloped by his silky voice, blushing I looked around me before answering him quietly.

"Keep your voice down, You can't say stuff like that to me, I've got a reputation to uphold, plus talking like your rich will get your head kicked in. come on let me get you into your first lecture." I let go of his hand and linked my arm with his instead, as we walked I began thinking

_'He's fit, he's got green eyes, not hazel but like an emerald-green, cropped bronze hair, he's still got the 'fringe thing' goin' on and is at least 6'5/6'6. His biceps are pretty impressive too.' _

I walked along with him into the reception,

"Alright, this here is Edward Cullen, get me his timetable will you? I ain't got all day Daisy!" I snapped at the slag behind the desk, she lived on my estate and we didn't get on, she was twenty-one and had four kids by three different dads. She blushed and found his timetable, shoved it at me and wrote his name onto a college organizer.

"There you go Edward. Now _Isabella_, piss off!" She said smiling. I flipped her off and pulled Edward off to the side to go through his timetable with him.

"Why did you talk to her like that? I mean, that's not very nice is it, and giving her the finger was not very lady like. Inf-" I cut across him,

"Listen Edward, I know that tramp for a start, we live on the same estate, tried to claim my Brother was a dad to one of her four kids. I've never liked her. I'm dragging you around with me so you don't get your head caved in on your first day, I'm trying to help you. Trust me, after today everyone will be nothing but nice to you. Me and my brother are famous around here." I shrugged. He nodded once, I took his timetable, circled the classes we had together, highlighted the quickest routes through the building to his classes then handed him his organiser back with the rest of his crap. The bell rang for the end of registration and all the idiots in this place came wandering out in heards.

I saw my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black with one of his many slags, Knowing he'd be the one to give Edward the most shit, I turned to him and said.

"Listen, see that big tan dude over there? The mixed race one?"- I pointed Jake out and Edward nodded -"That's Jacob Black, biggest twat to ever walk this earth, if he knows you're new, he'll pick a fight, so I'm going to do this for your own good ok? Trust me, then thank me later." I winked at him and he smirked again.

Jacob spotted me then, with my arm still linked with Edward's, I waved at him and Edward bent down and whispered into my ear, "I thought I was supposed to be _avoiding a fight, _he looks pissed." I chuckled and said,

"Trust me and play along ok?" He nodded once more, then I shifted his hand to hold mine, he stared at me so I winked at him again.

By this time Jake was stood in front of us, "Hey Bella, what're you doing with ginger? Ain't you got better things to do?" He snorted, I glared at him,

"Fuck you Jake, actually forget what I just said your dick is smaller than my pinkie finger and the last time we went _there _you couldn't even get it up!" I giggled at him, Jake's eyes narrowed.

Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand a tiny bit, "This is Edward Cullen my new Boyfriend. He transferred here to be with me. It's his first day so be nice." Jake's face turned bright red and he started shaking. "I suggest you stay away from Bella, _Cullen_." Jacob growled.

"Why? What would you do if I didn't?" Edward Cullen had a death wish! I stepped in between them; holding my hands up in a placating gesture.

"Back off Jake. If I want to date I will." I scowled at him, he ignored me advancing so I shoved his shoulder roughly and he in turn shoved me against the wall, I was trapped by him. I did the only thing I could think off, I stomped on his foot. Twice and hard.

He glared harshly at me; Edward forgotten. Suddenly I found it hard to breath, pushing his chest I tried to move Jake, I thought I'd managed to do so until I saw Edward's fist connect with Jacob's face. Blood burst from his nostrils and he howled in pain.

"Stay away from my Girlfriend arsehole." Edward growled menacingly, Jake's eyes widened and he ran off; looking over his shoulder once before turning the corner.

"Are you okay Bella? He didn't hurt you?" His faced pinched as he worried over me. I took a deep shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled at him, turned and left for class.

"So what gives with you and the new guy, rumor is you and him are an item and that he broke Jacob Black's nose!" Tanya giggled, I nodded my head once and returned to my course work. She out right laughed then, "Jesus Christ Bee! I've seen him once or twice, he's a total hottie!" I snorted, trust Tink to say such girly shit.  
Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Michael Newton grinning at me like an idiot, "I see you haven't had that facial disfigurement fixed then Newton? Quit grinning at me like a twat and ask me whatever you gotta, my patients is running thin today." I scowled at him.

"I uh, wanted to see if you fancied going for a drink after college? It's co-" I interrupted him,

"Oh what like a group thing?" I asked.

"Not exa-" I cut him off again with an answer I knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Yeah of course Mike; that's SUCH a good idea! I'll get a few of my people together, you get a few of your's tell em' Bee's buying the first five rounds." I smiled at him cheekily and turned to face Tink again, she was laughing into her hands,

"What? Come on Tink, what's so funny?" I tried to keep my poker face on but that seemed to have up and fucked off for the day and I let an involuntary smile slip. Tink just shook her head and carried on with her work, I suddenly thought of something...

"Tink?" I whispered to her,

"Talk to me." She said,

"Stay away from Edward, I like him ok? I don't want to repeat year eleven of high school." I whispered seriously, she looked me dead in the eye and spoke at normal volume,

"I will, if you like Edward Cullen, _the new guy_, I'll keep my distance." She smiled sweetly at me,

"Bitch" I muttered, I knew she'd do that, see Tanya has this habit of saying something really loudly when she's supposed to be quiet about it. I knew this would reach Edward, news like that, especially about me, travels like wild-fire through this shit hole.

"And in return Tink, I'll stay away from RILEY BEIRS. Because I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIK-" She clamped her hand over my mouth tightly, but it was too late. Riley was in the same class as us and turned at the sound of his name with a knowing look on his face. Oh how revenge is sweet.

She unclamped my mouth and muttered "smart arse" before I busted up laughing.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by quickly and by lunch I was ravenous, _'I shouldn't keep skipping breakfast' _I thought. I entered the cafeteria with my 'Girls' and found who I was looking for quickly, "EDWARD! OVER HERE!" I shouted loudly, every eye in the place swiveled from me to him in 0.2 seconds, he smirked at me again, walking quickly to where I was stood with my best girlfriends, Rosalie and Tanya flanking me left and right, Saffron, Hayley, Rachael, Danni, Amber, Faye and Jasmine behind us in a loose group.

"Hi Bella. What's up?" My eyes locked with Edwards. I smiled and he smirked back.

"We go out to lunch, you're one of us now." I folded my arms across my chest as he nodded and went to grab his stuff.

"Call the boys, girls. I want their approval." I spoke quietly and they all took out their mobiles and dialled the numbers of my boys.

"They're in the car park, they brought Em's Range Rover and Dale's BMW." Rosie whispered into my right ear. I nodded once and then remembered one more thing I had to do.

"Tink? You still like that Riley guy right? Want him to go with us to lunch today?" I think she actually squealed into my ear and I took that as a yes.

"RILEY BEIRS! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE" I shouted over the hubbub of chatter, it was deadly silent instantly, I saw Riley smile at his twathead mates and swagger over to us with Edward in front of him.

"Yeah Bee?" His cocky attitude didn't sit well in my presence,

"First of all my name is Bella to you, and secondly grab your shit, Tanya Smith has claimed you." I stated simply he looked towards Tink and smiled hugely before running and grabbing his crap. _'One last announcment' _I thought,

"Listen Sketts, Riley Beirs, is off-limits, Tanya Smith has claimed him, she owns him now, you want him? You go through us. My one and only warning." I turned back to Edward, grabbed his hand and marched out of the cafeteria dragging him along behind me.

"Wow, you know how to command a room!" Edward snickered, I shot him a look that said 'shut-the-fuck-up' he kindly dropped the subject after that.

"BELLA!" A chorus of male voices boomed, my heart lifted at the sound of my closest male friends all in a group by the two cars they'd brought along.

"Em, Reece, Dale, Errol, Iain, Kyle, Jay, Paul. How goes it?" I nodded to each of them before being passed around so they could hug me, like a fucked up game of pass the parcel.

They nodded and muttered replies before going to their respective girlfriends.

After much debate about where we were going to eat and who was getting a lift with who, I took Edward, Tanya and Riley to my car and followed Em to the Jazz Cafe in the town centre.

"Wow, for a girl you know how to drive pretty good, I mean we all know how most women drivers are the cause of smashes and shit right?" I shot Tink a look in my rearview, she interpreted it as a 'Shut-him-the-fuck-up-before-I-cave-his-fucking-head-in!' Look. She was right.

She distracted Riley with nonsense whilst I drove behind Emmett's huge Range Rover sport.

"So, Bella. What do you do for fun round here?" Edward asked, I shrugged. Little did he know how the word 'fun' instantly had me planning a little postcode battle, or kicking in the local pedo.

"We do it a little differently than where you come from Posh Boy, going out and getting shit faced is my main occupation, you'll find that on my Facebook page." I smiled dryly at him. He chuckled at my humor.

"So, would you like to go get very drunk with me sometime, Bella?" He asked, I nodded and said,

"That'd be cool, but honestly Edward, I'd drink you under the table, then chew you up and spit you out, only to put you into a plastic container and freeze you for reheating later." I winked at him whilst the car shook with his laughter, Tink piped up,

"Hey Edward, you free tonight? A group of us are going out clubbing and Bee's buying the first five" she pulled on a lock of my hair, pay back or thank you I wasn't sure yet.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" He smiled happily at me, definitely a thank you.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and asked for the back banquet hall so everyone could sit together, we looked over the menus and ordered food and drink for everyone. Conversations broke out around the table and everyone seemed to relax and chill out a bit, all apart from Edward and Riley. The 'Bro's' were grilling them about stupid stuff. I mean honestly I _really _didn't wanna know about Riley's sex life. Edward on the other hand smirked at Emmett when he asked him the question _' so, how many girls you fucked then Eddie?'_

The whole table went quiet and looked expectantly at Edward, he kept his mouth shut and kept smirking at Emmett, to spare him I spoke loudly,

"Em, don't you think that's a bit. Oh I dunno, _personal?_" I hissed at him.

"I'm a virgin." I turned to look at Edward's face.

_'HE'S A VIRGIN! WOW... HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?' _I thought.

I wanted to get the attention away from him so I blurted out...

"I can help you with that!" It was deadly silent in the room, then all the lads threw their heads back and roared with laughter, causing me to flush tomato red and hide behind my hair. "Aww, Izzy-Bee is _blushing_!" Dale mocked,

"Fuck you Dale, you were a virgin till you met Hayley! And that was three years ago, you were 21!" I fumed, he went bright red and looked away.

Edward looked at me and smiled, "I wouldn't mind your help Bella." I giggled at him as my boys sat shooting death glares at us both.

We finished our food quietly after that.

* * *

"Today was fun, thank you for steering the conversation away from my embarrassing sexual status." Edward said quietly, we were in my car driving back to college which only housed us two seeing as Tanya dragged Riley off to ride in Emmett's jeep, although her sudden interest in the leather seats probably had less to actually do with the 'smell of leather' and more the fact that I'd threatend to kill Riley for his earlier comments.

"Hey, it's not embarrassing! I'm still a virgin. I mean don't get me wrong I've played and but I'm off-limits in that regard till I find a decent chap, plus Jaz would KILL me if I lost it, takes away the image of his baby sister, who by the way deals for him! I don't get how he ca-"

"Wait, What? You _deal _for him? Like drugs?" I nodded seeing nothing wrong with it but then seeing what he saw wrong with it.

"How did you think I afforded a car like this Edward? I'm a Ghetto Girl, we sell shit to make shit, nuff said. It's my job ok? Deal with it or don't, I really don't give a shit." I huffed, trust my job to fuck things up! Jasper Jonathan Swan, I'm totally kicking your arse for this!

"No, it's kind of 'bad girl' style. I didn't expect anything like that from you. But honestly, I suppose after this morning I shouldn't assume so much eh?" He chuckled quietly and turned to look out the window.

The rest of the drive back to the college was a quiet one, we made small talk and that was pretty much it. I pulled into my spot and turned the engine off. I just sat with my head on the steering wheel staring at my lap. I felt Edward's gaze on my face so I decided to be a smart arse and ask, "what are you looking at Edward?"

He muttered "a Beautiful Swan." Then he simply patted my knee, opened the door, grabbed his shit and left me sitting there alone.

* * *

I heard a sharp tap on my window, I turned to see who it was, lo and behold it was Jacob fucking-twat-face Black. He disturbed my 'blast-the-music-as-loud-as-it-will-go-and-forget-the-fucked-up-shitty-world-I-live-in-time' I was so gonna rip him a new one. I wound the window down and stared out the windscreen,

"And what the fuck do YOU want Black? Can't you SEE I'm rather busy at this moment. If you want to leave a message after the beep, don't fucking bother I won't listen to it." I deadpanned. He had the nerve to _laugh at me? _

_'Ok Black, you've asked for this going on two solid years' _I seethed to myself,

"Move." I stated, he shifted out of the way of the door so I could climb out. "Sorry Jake, what did you want?" I asked again.

"Well a little birdy told me your still a virgin, seeing as we never did go that far, and you know Bella, I can help you with that." He leered at me as he said it, I felt my stomach roll.

"No thanks Jake, I'd rather poke rusty nails into my eyes, be made to eat shit then have to drink cold sick. But thanks for the offer anyways." I smiled cheerfully at him.

His eyes narrowed, "that wasn't very nice Bella, I mean I've been very nice to you over the past few years. Why won't you just admit you still like me? I know you do, come on! It's in your eyes when you look at me, the glint of desire, you want me and that's cool 'cause I want you too." Something flashed in his eyes but before I could register what it was he lunged at me pinning me to the side of the car and crushing his lips forcefully to mine.

I seized up, not having a clear enough head to think about what to do. Then it kicked in, my adrenaline rush and the fight or flight instinct. Oh and trust me was I going to fight.

I connected my fist with his jaw forcefully and he stumbled backwards, I saw the evil glint in his eye so I ran at him and rugby tackled him to the ground, his head smashing against the tarmac. I punched him in the face a few more times before he threw me from him.

"Come on you arsehole! Don't fucking hold back, see if you live after this!" I spat furiously at him. I never felt the connection of his foot, I only felt the blood gushing from my nose. He'd kicked me in the face! I shrieked in rage and swiped his feet out from under him, he hit the tarmac with a loud 'THWAK' I jumped to my feet and stalked to where he lay, winded, on the ground. I stopped right next to him and hissed, "You are a deranged, sad, lonely little boy. I never, _ever _desired you, and I never will. Prick," before raising my foot and stomping hard onto his groin. He let out a shriek of pain and curled up into a ball. I spat blood into his face and walked away.

I got halfway across the car park before the adrenaline ran out and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Struggling to breathe and with pain I'd never felt before I heard someone shout my name in panic, "BELLA? BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I tried to call back but I could barely breath.

"Jesus Christ! What the HELL happened Bella?" I saw Edwards bronze hair out of my peripheral vision. I just shook my head, not able to talk. "Can you walk Bella?" He asked, I shook my head again. Next thing I know, Edward's picked me up bridal style and is carrying me towards the reception...

"Breath Bella, nice deep breaths, in and out." I did as he said and found my heart rate was slowing down and my lungs becoming easier to use. I finally managed to get my breathing under control and choked out, "Black, tried it on with me. So I punched him a couple of times then he threw me from him, he kicked me in the face and then I swiped his feet from under him, he fell on the floor. Hard. So I stood up walked over to him whilst he was on the floor and stamped as hard as I could on his bollocks. Spat on him and walked away. That's when the adrenaline rush fizzled out and you found me." I spoke in a hoarse voice barely more than a whisper. I clutched the front of Edward's shirt when the pain finally became too much and cried. He spoke softly into my ear, "shh, I got you Bella, I'm here. He'll pay. I promise, no one messes with my friends!" He growled the last sentence

"Phone an ambulance will you? And the Police, Miss. Swan was nearly raped in the car park." Edward asked the receptionist in a smooth even, velvet voice. She nodded and dialed 999 on the phone.

"Hello, I need an ambulance to Moss Side Community College please and the police. A young woman was assaulted in our car park, yes she's a student here, eighteen. Ok thank you, yes I will." she placed the phone back into the cradle, got an Ice pack and showed Edward into the respite room. She didn't stay, only long enough to let us know the coppers and paramedics were on their way and to tell me to put the ice pack over my nose to stall swelling.

"Shit! I need to call my brother, he's gonna do time because of this, fuck,fuck,FUCK!" I moaned into my hands. I sat up slightly and patted my pockets, remembering I'd left my mobile in the car! "Bollocks! Can I borrow your phone, mine's in the car, which I've left running! FUCK. MY. LIFE!" I cursed loudly. Edward handed me his phone silently. I took it and dialled Emmett's number.

"How goes it?" Em's usual greeting,

"Em, it's Bella, listen man I need you to come pick up my car and I need someone found, put the word out to our boys 'Jacob Black is wanted' I want him. Today. Bound and hidden, he's gonna know what it's like to take away someone's virtue. Hurry Emmett, bring the boys here and take the girls. I don't want him getting hold of anyone and trying to make it hostage shite, understand?" I barked into the phone.

"Got it babes, Jacob Black? Isn't that you're ex-Boyfriend? The one who got wasted and tried it on with you?!" He spat.

"Yes Emmett, I'm pretty fucked up this time though, just get here. AND DON'T SAY SHIT TO JASPER! Not yet anyways" I demanded.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten, love you babes."

"Yeah Em, love you too, see you soon."

I cut the call then dialled Jasper's number, he picked up after three rings, "Who the FUCK are you and how'd you get my number?" He demanded.

"Jaz, it's Bella, listen bro, I'm pretty messed up, I got into a fight with Jake Black. Just get your arse over to my college okay? Emmett's on his way now with the boys, see you in twenty and bro?"

"Yeah Bee?"

"I love you." I hung up and handed the phone back to Edward.

The paramedics arrived five minutes after I called Em and Jaz bringing the law with them, I refused the neck brace and stretcher, instead Edward helped me up and held my waist as I stumbled outside to my awaiting brother and friends. "Bee? What the hell happened to you?" It was Emmett that beat Jaz to the all important question, I sighed and retold my story to the people gathered there for me.

"Edward saved me really, I would have suffocated myself if he hadn't found me, I was hyperventilating. It's him you should be thanking, not God Jasper." I scowled at my brother.  
He extended a hand and gripped Edward's shoulder and said, "Edward, is it? Well Thank you for saving my _baby_ sister, you can see why I would be worried. So Ed, let me buy you a drink later tonight and we can chat, got a job yet lad?" I smiled and looked up at Edward, he looked relaxed and comfortable.

"Actually I do Jasper. I work for my father, handling the accounts for a portion of his business, I'm going out with Bella tonight, you can by me a drink then. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get your sister into the ambulance so she can get her face checked out." Edward shrugged off Jaz's hand and strode to the ambulance pulling me along with him, he climbed in and sat on the trolley, sitting me so I was cradled in his lap.

We arrived at the hospital in ten minutes and I was seen by a doctor after another twenty. The waiting room was filled with my friends and Jaz was pacing around in circles looking worried. I had Edward come in the consultant room with me, Jasper isn't good in situations like that. We stepped out the small treatment room to go see the people gathered waiting for me.

Nothing was broken, just bruised to shit. My nose swelled up a little and the doctor gave me some codine for the pain, she taped on gauze over my nose and told me to buy some good foundation to cover up the bruising. I strolled into the waiting room holding Edward's hand, he didn't seem to mind, "I'm cool, just got some drugs, advice on make-up and a gauze, cool huh?" I chuckled happily. I got swarmed, literally, by the people who are like my family. I was hugged and patted and kissed like no tomorrow, it pissed me off cause I had to let go of Edward's hand. "Ok, ok, OK! Get off me! I'm fine, chill the fuck out will you!?" I saw Edward sat on a plastic chair looking at me, smiling like an idiot, "What are you looking at Edward?" I cheeked him, smiling myself. He laughed once and said, "I told you the answer to that earlier, but I'll say it again if you need reminding, _beautiful Swan_." I flushed red, and shot him a look that said 'I-will-get-you-back-for-that-bitch.' Emmett cleared his throat, I looked around to see everyone in the room looking at us like we both had six heads and twelve legs. I mumbled "don't fucking ask, he's not mentally stable people. I'm thinking the same thing you twats are. why the fuck is he calling me that." I huffed and suddenly felt very lonely in a room full of people I loved and cared about.

"Let's get the fuck outta here and go get smashed. I need JD." I spoke louder and rushed from the room without a backwards glance.

"If you fuck with her, I'll cut your manhood off and feed it to you, understand?" I was surprised to hear that coming from Amber's mouth. She was normally extremely quiet and reserved.

"Yeah, I understand you." Edward sounded calm but I didn't hear him speak again.

I felt two strong arms around my waist, I patted them and got thrown onto Emmett's back. I loved these piggy backs, Em was kinda like my step-brother. My dad had been caught having an affair with his dad after years of being married to Renée, my Mum; they ran away together and the last I heard Charlie and Jonathan had a civil partnership and were living somewhere out in Cheshire. I love Em like a brother and he protects me fiercely like a little sister. Another part of my fucked up family dynamic.

Somewhere in between gettin in the back seat of Emmett's car with Rosie and driving out of the car park I'd fell asleep with my head on Rosie's lap and her hand holding mine.


	2. Chp2:One night out I'll never forget

-Chapter Two-

**One night out I'll never forget!**

"Bee, wake up babe, we're back at your's." Rosie's voice sounded really loud in the silent car as she gently shook my shoulder, "five more minutes Rosie." I mumbled sleepily. I heard her and Em chuckle quietly. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around. "Where's Edward? I never got to thank him, for helping me." I asked Rosie, she looked at me warily,  
"Uh, Edward went back to college, but he wanted you to have this,"- She handed me an origami Swan -"He said that there's a note when you unravel it." I looked at the stupid paper creation and decided to read it later.

"You lot coming in or what? I ain't waiting to go out!" I hollered to the crowd surrounding my house. I stepped into the house after collecting my bag and checked my mobile. I had seven missed calls, four text messages and two voicemails. I checked my texts and they were all from Edward;

_'Hey! Are we still on for tonight? Tb E x'_

_'Bella, please call me or text me, to let me know how you are!'_

_'Ok Bella, I'm sorry I didn't come with you back to yours, I had to get back to my lessons, but call me. I wanna know you're ok! E x x'_

I sighed and checked my voicemail instead of texting him back; they were of course off Edward.

_"Hey Bella, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but let me know your ok and if the invitation is still open to join you tonight. I need to know cuz I gotta go back home and get changed, I've got blood all over my shirt! Call me" _I deleted the message and listened to the next one.

_"Bella? I'm worried about you, call me please! I'll see you later. Edward." _I deleted that message too and decided to text him back.

_'Hi Ed, Yeah we're still on 4 2night. Call me l8r so I can tell ya where to meet us! Luv B x' _I hit send and went upstairs to get changed.

Looking in the mirror, I saw my face looked like I'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. "Rosie, LouLou, Smurf and Tink! I'm gonna need your help!" I called down the stairs, the four of them appeared in my room quicker than I thought possible.

Amber chose my outfit, picking out my black Hooch skinny jeans, a sliver batwing top, a black belt with a sliver butterfly as the clasp and my sliver stilettos. Rosie decided to help me wash my hair because of the blood that had dried into it. Saffy was designated my make up artist and Tink decided to occupy me by talking crap.

Just then my phone rang, "Tink, pass my phone will you, please?" I asked, she handed me my Blackberry and I saw it was Edward calling. I answered the phone

"How goes it Cullen?"

"Fine Swan, you wanted me to call you? Where we meeting then?" I decided to give him directions to my place. It'd be easier on all parts.

"You know Moss Side well Ed? I live on Greater Western Street, 352, come here and we can get a mini bus into the town, you can crash at mine tonight, saves you driving home." I told him

"Cool, I know where that is, see you in half hour." The line went dead and I threw my phone onto my bed.

"That's the best I can do Bee; it's covered that's for sure, but take your compact and some gloss just in case kay?" Saffy tinkled. I smiled at my reflection, I looked good. The outfit Amber chose made me look more curvy and top-heavy; the belt she'd teamed with it sintched me in at the waist showing off my hour-glass figure. Rosie straightened my hair with my fringe covering my forehead and Saffron did my make up so well it covered the bruising, she'd given me smokey dark eyes with liquid sliver eyeliner, put on fake lashes 'to even out my lash line' and kept my lips nude with clear gloss. I was finally ready, thanking my best friends and promising lots of sambuca shots to them tonight, I made my way down stairs.

All the boys were drinking Fosters in the front room, laughing and joking. Jasper and Emmett sat in a corner planning on how to find Jacob. The doorbell rang I went and answered it.

I opened the door with a flourish and there stood Edward, looking like a freaking male model, His hair dripping from the rain, his leather jacket splattered here and there from the wet weather, his shirt was black and he wore fitted dark blue jeans. I smiled at him, "hey, come in. We'll be going soon." He smiled back and I stood aside to let him in out the rain.

"Hey Cullen, looking good doll" Danni said as she passed him on her way to the kitchen, he smiled and looked at me.

"You look good. Where are we going anyway?" He asked quietly.

"We're going into town, just to a few clubs. You got your Driver's licence for I.D?" I asked, he nodded so I led us into the kitchen where my very considerate brother had laid out the spirit bottles and cans of lager.

"Wanna drink? We got; vodka, Jack D's, Bells, larger. Sambuca and cherry Lambrini." I offered,

"I'll have a can if ones going?" I handed him a can of Stella and poured myself a good measure of Jack Daniels before topping it with coke. We drank and chatted for a while before I smelt the whiff of weed coming from the back door, "you smoke Edward?" I questioned him, he shook his head.

"Not weed, I'm trying to quit cigarettes. Do you Bella?" I shrugged and answered,  
"Sometimes. I used to smoke weed a lot but I cut back loads, now I only have a spliff on the odd night, or when I'm going out if I feel like it." He didn't look shocked this time, like I thought he would. "Talking of ciggys, I'm going out for one, Dee's got 'em. You coming out?" I asked, he nodded so I led the way to Dale, who was cuddled up with Hayley on the loveseat. "Dee, you got my Ciggs?" I called to him, he bent down to the bag at his feet and flipped a sleeve of ciggs at me, I caught them easily and opened them to take out four packets, throwing them to Rosie, Tink, Amber and Rach, they all stood and followed me out into the back garden.

"So Cullen, tell me about yourself, hobbies and such like." Amber spoke quietly but forcefully, Edward's face went blank for a moment before he set it into a mask of indifference. "I play the piano, guitar, flute and drums. I work for my Father's pharmaceutical business and I live in a twelve bedroomed house, secluded in its own grounds the size of two pro football fields, I drive a Lexus sport imported from America and I own a Harley Davidson motorbike. Anything else you'd like to know Amber?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, I had no idea what her face looked like; for all I knew she could be stood gawking at him like I was.

"How long ago did you pass your test? Bike and car?" Amber quizzed,

"Two years ago, I passed both within two weeks of my seventeenth birthday, car a week after and bike a week after that. No I don't have a speeding ticket, nor have I ever been involved with police." He stated simply.

"You live in a _twelve bedroomed house_?" I squeaked. Edward turned to face me, relaxing his mask of indifference as he did so, and nodded slowly,  
"Bee, stop gawkin' at the poor bloke! So what, we all know he's a 'RichDick'." Rosalie laughed. I shook my head in disbelief.

The cigg I'd taken out of the box lay on the ground wet, "Aww man, fuck it! I dropped my cigg! Ok piss off so I can smoke in peace!" I joked with Rosie, Amber, Tink, Rach and Edward. I turned away from them, fixing my eyes on the concrete roof of my shed, it was my 'safe haven' as a kid. I realllly needed a few minutes alone up there so I took off my heels, climbed up onto the bins and swung myself onto the roof.

I folded myself onto the tarpaulin that I'd kept dry by keeping it in an old sleeping bag holder.

I sparked up a cigg and inhaled deeply, savouring the warm sensation that travelled down my throat.

I didn't notice that I wasn't alone until he spoke into my ear, causing me to jump half a mile and swat his arm.

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella, I watched you climb up here and wondered what was so special about it, so I followed you. I hope you don't mind." Edward's voice was utter velvet, so smooth and supple it caressed my ears and made me feel warm inside.

"I don't mind, this is a great honour for you by the way. If you'd been someone else, I'd of kicked your arse down from here, literally." I snickered, he smiled at me softly, then asked me something strange,

"You got a spare cigg? I'm craving kitten."

"I thought you were trying to quit?" I questioned,

"It's harder when a _very _sexy woman is smoking in front of you." I felt like a right idiot as I blushed brilliantly and looked away from him to get him a cigarette. "Would you mind very much if I did something that I've wanted to do since this morning Bella?" He asked, I turned to look at him and he hypnotized me with his eyes.

"Um, I won't mind. I don't think." I whispered,

"Good, now. Trust me." He muttered and while keeping eye contact with me, he used his right hand to brush my cheek and cup the side of my face, before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips softly to mine. I swear to god, I spazzed out on him. I jumped on him, knocking him flat on his back and straddled him, never breaking contact with his beautiful, soft lips.

We stayed like that for god knows how long before I heard "Bee? Yo BEE? Where you bleedin' disappeared too?" I broke contact with Edward and listened intently for any footfalls heading our way, he went to say something but I clamped my hand over his mouth tightly. "I'll be in, in a minute Emmett! Go back inside!" I called down to him, I didn't hear anything so I decided it was safe to resume my attack on Edward. I smiled down at him and removed my hand, his lopsided grin made my heart flutter in a strange way.

_'God, I'm turning soft! Warm fuzzies one minute then heart flutters!' _I thought, then giggled at myself.

"What's so funny? Did you open your swan by the way?" Edward asked, I shook my head and bent down to kiss him again.

I started grinding my hips into his, making me rub myself onto his length. He uttered a strangled moan and then I was being pulled from him, a strong, muscled arm around my waist.

"Emmett! Get the fuck OFF! What're you doing! Put me DOWN NOW!" I screeched at him,  
"If you value your legs Cullen I suggest you piss off, NOW!" Emmett roared. I stared wide-eyed at Edward, he obviously had no fear, seriously the bloke was just sat there looking at me and smirking like an Adonis! This guy had a death wish! Emmett didn't like to repeat himself. "Emmett, I don't mean to be rude, but could you give me and Bella a moment alone? I hadn't really finished kissing her." He stated politely. He asked me, "Do you want me to leave Isabella? I can if you want." I shook my head frantically at him,

"I want you to stay, you're a guest in _my _home. Please ignore Em here, he's a big teddy bear really." I knew I was pushing my luck with Em, I could feel him shaking with rage at our antics.

I thought it was all over when Emmett finally put me down. Oh how wrong was I?

It happened so fast I only just caught what happened and believe me when I say, I wouldn't have believed it at all if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Emmett launched himself at Edward, narrowly missing him. Em tried again but missed, Edward looked calm but had a calculating look in his eye. Emmett threw a punch directly at Edward's face and he _caught it! _

I mean like you see in those old Kung-Fu films, Edward just caught Em's huge fist in his and twisted ever so slightly but Em's huge frame buckled and he was on his knees in front of him. I stared in shock at what was taking place.

Edward did not once punch, kick or try to harm Emmett in any way, he just stood with Em's fist in his hand and it looked like he was putting pressure on a particular spot on Em's wrist. Then suddenly Emmett went limp and Edward laid him on the tarpaulin and placed the arm he still had a hold of across his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU _DONE TO HIM CULLEN?_" I screamed at Edward. He turned towards me with his palms facing upwards,

"I simply put him to sleep, I held one of his pressure points, he is perfectly fine Bella, I didn't want to hurt him in a fight." His face was calm and soft, like he was scared he'd frightened me.

In fact I wasn't frightened just furious and I felt I owed this to Emmett, so when Edward came towards me until he stopped mere feet from me, I pulled back my fist and snapped it forward with all my body weight, straight into his chest.

He doubled over, winded and I went to Em's side, kneeling down to get a better look at him. He indeed was sleeping, his face calm and relaxed no trace of pain upon his features.

"I'm sorry Bella. See you at college," came Edward's soft voice, hearing him start to descend I suddenly felt exposed and alone,  
"Edward, wait!" His foot falls halted, "I'm sorry, for punching you. I just, I'm just protective of him, he's the only other person I can always rely on. He's like my brother." I spoke softly, not trusting my voice not to break.

"It's ok Bella, like I said I didn't want to hurt him in a fight. He's not under that deeply, shaking his shoulder should make him come to." I glanced up at this strange boy and saw his eyes were burning with honesty. I froze up and considered him,

_'Edward is serious, I believe he'd do anyone some damage in a fight, never mind Emmett!' _

Seeing me frozen beside Em, Edward came to my side, knelt and shook his shoulder gently. Emmett began to stir, finally after much coaxing from me, he sat up and eyed Edward scornfully.

"You've got bollocks, I'll give you that kid." Em snorted, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Come on, let's go phone a taxi into town. I think I need a pole, alcohol and my girls to grind with." I spoke with false enthusiasm. Edward eyed me carefully and asked,  
"You really want me to come? I can go home if you'd prefer." He didn't sound happy, I wasn't about to piss him off so I spoke before thinking,

"Of course I still want you to come, you idiot!" I snorted a laugh and jumped down off the roof.

Walking into the kitchen I picked up my mobile and dialled the local taxi firm, I spoke to some asian bloke who assured me the taxi would be there in five minutes, no later, he obviously knew who the Swan's were. I needed a drink!

I looked around for my glass and found it empty, grumbling to myself about 'annoying assfuckers who think it's ok to steal my drink' I poured myself half a beaker full of Jack Daniel's and downed it in one, smashing the glass accidentally when I slammed it onto the work top, "the FUCK? Yo, bitch stop breaking my glasses and shit, my Mum'll do her nut if sh-"

"Shut up Jaz! It was a fucking accident ok?" I barked at my brother as I got another glass and poured myself sambuca.

The mini bus was beeping outside, so we all made our way out to it. I decided to sit up front so I could tell this muppet where to go and evidently Emmett wasn't going to let me sit up there alone, I huffed and put my seat belt on, hating the fact I wasn't the one behind the wheel,

"Where to?" The driver asked in his heavy Pakistani accent,  
"The hole in the wall, you know it?" He nodded and took off.

"Bee? You ok? You're shifting so much, I swear I'm gonna have to tie you down!" Chuckled Emmett, I didn't hesitate on punching his shoulder, "Ow! Bee, what the hell was that for?" He demanded, I shrugged and faced once more out of the windscreen, bouncing my knee worse than when he pointed it out.

It took us fifteen minutes to arrive at 'The hole in the wall' and once there I left Jaz to pay the grumpy git of a taxi driver and shot off to the front of the line, our uncle Garrett owned it which meant free entry anytime. "Hey Bella, looking good sugar." I glowered at James, he was the head of club security and was a bigger sleaze ball than Tim Curry in 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

"Just let me in fuck nut, before I dispose of your nuts." I hissed angrily at him, the group was still about five minutes down the road, amazingly I'd managed to sprint up to the club with the hope I'd get lost quickly and be able to find some hot guy to grind with. Of course with James on the door, I was having no such luck. "Listen dickweed, I'll have your head on a sliver platter if you don't stand aside and let me in!" I spat at him, Emmett suddenly appeared at my shoulder, "Problem, James?" James shook his head and unhooked the red rope to let us pass.

"I'm going to the bar, make sure Edward gets in will you? I know James will be funny about it and I don't think Jasper really likes him." I sped through my request to Emmett then set a quick pace towards the black curtain parting me from a night of alcohol and dancing.

Pulling the curtain back, I strode into the bodies grinding and sweating against each other. Forcing my way through the crowd I stumbled and tripped, but before landing face first a strong pair of arms caught me. "Thanks Em, but you really gotta try and stop saving my arse, its quite annoying actually." I gasped. Then I realised that actually, the arm keeping me upright wasn't Emmett's. I turned my head to see a smug looking smile on some random dude's face, I twisted myself away from him and smiled shyly. "Uh, thanks, sorry I thought you were my big brother." I turned to walk away and this dick had the audacity to grab my wrist, he pulled me closer to him and leans down to whisper into my ear, "I don't mind helping a sexy little thing like yourself but I'll always ask repayment." I stood gaping at his words. I wrenched my hand away from him and pushed him away from me with all my strength.

"I like the feisty ones, I'm Embry by the way. You are?" He acted like I hadn't just shoved him away, I glowered at him and growled, "Bella Swan." His face fell,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise who you were, I'll leave!" his rushed apology told me all I needed to know, he knew Jaz. He hurried away from me, not once looking back.

"Bee! Come on, the girls are going up on the poles. Shots are first!" Rosie announced loudly, I followed her through the crowd and to the bar, "LEAH! SAMBUCA SHOTS!" Rosie hollered down the bar, Leah nodded and set about making up the shots.

I turned around to face the club, noticing people from our college and others who looked good and some who were wearing trainers and crap. I noticed Edward talking quickly to Jasper, my curiosity stirred as I contemplated what they could possibly be talking about.

What ever it was, if it was about me then it really wouldn't be good, _not at all... _

_"C'mon _Bee! All the GOOD poles will be gone if we don't hurry the Eff up!" Saffy squeaked.

Rolling my eyes at her I grabbed my shot, downed it and followed the girls up onto the pole platforms, the platform was big enough that all of us girls could fit on it. The pole had its own podium in the middle, I shot up dragging Rosie with me, we began to dance around the pole, Tinie Tempah's Frisky began pumping out of the speakers, my girls were bump and grinding all over each other, whilst me and Rosie rocked the pole.

After an hour or so me and Rosie left the other girls on the pole platform going in search of drinks. We laughed and stumbled our way through the crowds of people, I looked around and saw Edward stood protectively in front of the V.I.P area, he honestly looked like a body-guard. He didn't even notice the skinny little wretch, trying to grind and successfully catch his attention. I had one thought _'MINE',_ startled at my own thoughts I began to make my way over to where Edward was stood now chatting to another little skank. Jealous and possessive thoughts ran through my mind and as I approached them I heard a snippet of their conversation.

"Well I'm already here with someone, kind of. I don't mean to be rude and anyway I'm working." Edward shouted above the music.

The girl looked crest fallen but nodded anyway. "That's a real shame honey, I would've made your night end on a high note." She simpered at him. I'd had enough sexual innuendo's to last a life time. I made a move forward and Edward spotted me, his smirk crept onto his lips as I sauntered forward. I decided to stop hiding from what happened on the roof at home. The night would be better if I had him on my arm anyway. "Hey you, what's Jaz got you doing now?" I asked loudly,

He obviously snagged on quickly, "hey Kitten, oh Jaz just asked me to keep an eye on you girls up there." He winked at me whilst I pouted at his new nickname, he laughed at me and pulled me into his side, looking purposefully at the girl stood there. I scowled at her, "summot you want with MY man love? Or would you like a free nose job?" I growled out. She looked at me, eyes wide, shook her head and scurried off.

I pulled away from Edwards side and looked up at him. "So, YOUR man huh?" I giggled and swatted his arm,  
"oh shut up you idiot! I only said that so she'd leave you alone and anyway who're you 'hear with, kinda?'" I asked smirking at his smirking face.

"Well I only said that to get that girl off of my back, you know self-preservation and all that?" He chuckled.

"You know Cullen, all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't mind being your real date." I didn't let him answer but instead grabbed him and crashed his lips to mine. I felt warmth spread through my whole body, leaving my nerve endings on fire.

The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a minute before I pulled away, panting like an idiot and feeling light-headed. "That was... Wow." Edward said, panting hard like me, I giggled at him and nodded.

"BEE? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rosie shouted over the music, I actually blushed and turned away from her.  
"Bells? You okay?" Edward asked, I felt a sharp pang when he called me 'Bells'. That was my Dad's nickname for me. I pushed away from him, feeling my cheeks burning and shouted,

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER A-FUCKIN-GAIN!" Jasper and Emmett came darting out of the V.I.P section then, both obviously had heard me. Emmett grabbed Edward up by the collar and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ARSEHOLE!" Edward stood stock still, eyes trained on my face, concern etched into the very lines of his handsome features.

"EMMETT! Let him GO! He-He didn't KNOW!" Emmett growled at me, "FINE! HE CALLED ME B-B-BELLS! HE DIDN'T KNOW! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" I yelped out, Jasper's face turned. He went from mild amusement to absolute fury. "JAZ, LEAVE IT! HE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"YES HE FUCKIN' DID! I TOLD HIM EARLIER, WHEN WE SPOKE! I TOLD HIM TO NEVER CALL YOU THAT!" I looked at Edwards ashamed face and felt my fury build within me. I did the only thing I knew how to do, I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face, gashing his cheek deeply with my grandmother's engagement ring.

"I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow." I spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear me, turning on my heel I fled into the crowd of people. Tears, real honest, hot, embarrassing tears flowed down my face as I pushed my way outside.  
I managed to reach the door and pass through it, running up the road I found the taxi rank. Still too upset to even think about going home I sparked up a cigarette and took a long deep drag, relishing in the burning warmth that came with smoking. It helped to clear my head and I finished it in a minute flat.

Jumping into the closest cab I saw, I gave my address and paid the driver before hand, telling him if he didn't hurry up I'd chop his bollocks off and feed them to my rottweiler.  
The driver took off speeding, not talking or even looking at me. Good, so he fucking shouldn't... I was too wound up and emotional by the time we reached home.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I quickly exited the cab, standing outside my front door I wondered about actually going in. Something to me didn't seem right, for a start, my bedroom light was off, which it never was; I'd always leave it on so it looked like I was in there.  
I started up the small front path and made my way inside, slipping my shoes off and casting them into a corner.

I heard it. The creak of a floorboard up in my room. _'The FUCK? Jasper, I hope you left the Glock at home!' _I thought to myself as I crept through the house into the living room.  
Jaz kept his beloved Glock in a safe, stowed away behind the heavy dresser in there. I shifted it the slightest bit and entered the combination, opening it slowly I felt around for the gun. NO SUCH LUCK!

_'JASPER YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK!' _I yelled in my head, fine! Baseball bat it was!

I grabbed the bat and made my way up to my room, dodging all the creaky floorboards, when I finally made it upstairs my door was open. Someone was in there!

I felt my adrenaline course through my body, stepping into my room I flicked the light switch to find it didn't work...

Then I saw HIM.

In the street light pouring through my window, I saw him step out of the shadows and grin evilly at me.

_JACOB BLACK... _

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Life took over and I've been working like crazy! **

**Hope you like the update!**

**Love,**

**A. x**


End file.
